Artificial Lover
by KazeYami
Summary: Yaoi. Noncrazy Messiah shows up some twenty years after being evaporated and has an even deeper love for his Chihaya and an even deeper hate for Kagetsuya. Adults Only. MM, Fantasizing. KagetsuxChi.
1. Log In

**Prologue**

A Golden Eyed Angel  
Lost in an Artificial World  
Zeros and Ones  
Ones and Zeros  
All Cold  
All Sterile

Then, Him.  
Dark Glossy Black  
Wings that Enwrap Warmly  
Kind and Loving Chihaya  
He Will Not Leave  
He Promises to Save.

Then, another Him.  
Dark One's Lover  
Piercing Threatening Eyes  
Not Needed.  
Chihaya Does not Need Him.  
Will Not Need Him.

The Doctor.  
He Takes.  
I Am Nothing.  
There is Nothing.  
His Scream.  
I Hurt Him.

No More...  
Chihaya...  
I Will...  
Not...  
Hurt You...  
Good bye...

-End-

**Chapter One:** Log In

Chihaya woke with a start. What a horrible dream. Or, rather, what a horrible memory. It had been years and he was so sure that he had put Messiah out of his mind, even if he was not yet gone from his heart. Still, every once in a while, those haunting memories would resurface to bring him rushing back to those days when everything was so dark and scary.

Unconsciously, Chihaya began to shake and shiver, holding himself as all the old feeling ran through his mind as if he were living them all over again. His back hurt and he knew it was because of the dream, as his missing wing no longer caused him near as much strife as when it was first removed. Still, he reached back to rub the spot where the phantom wing still remained.

"Chihaya?" Kagetsuya asked, stepping into the shadowed bedroom quietly. It was still fairly early, but he would have to leave for work soon and he was hoping that he might be able to see his lover one time before he had to go.

The little bit of morning cheer he had, however, was wiped away by the fearful position the little angel was in, all curled up with one hand stroking his injured back. It couldn't be hurting again? He had thought that it was fully healed.

"Chihaya, Chihaya! Are you alright?" Kagetsuya asked, shaking the smaller boy lightly to get his attention.

"Uh! Oh, Kagetsuya," Chihaya acknowledged, giving the light-haired man a sad and tired smile as he looked up at him. "I'm okay, I just had a bad dream..." he said, trailing off and looking away a little at the end.

"What kind of bad dream?" Kagetsuya asked, sitting on the bed beside Chihaya and taking the hand that had been still on his back in his own hand. "Does your back hurt?" he asked, when he got no reply. "Perhaps you slept on it wrong? I can rub it for you! That would make it feel better," Kagetsuya offered.

He was worried about his little angel. He hated when he got like this, though he knew he probably couldn't do anything, but stay with him. Too many things had happened to him in his young life and he was much to gentle of a person to be able to ever fully let them go. He was aware of that, but it still frustrated him, how useless he was in these situations.

"That's okay, Kagetsuya. You have to get to work," Chihaya replied, inclining his head slightly towards his lover, though still not looking him in the eyes.

"Humph!" Kagetsuya harrumphed, standing abruptly and startling Chihaya a bit. "There's no way! I'll call in sick today! I have enough coming! You don't feel well! You should just admit it and let me take care of you, huh?" Kagetsuya stated, putting his hands on his hips in an authoritative stance.

"Umph..." Chihaya grunted, again frustrated by his partner's over zealousness. "Fine. But, you're going to regret it. I'm really okay..." Chihaya trailed off, looking away again.

Was he really okay? That had been such a terrifying dream. It had been so vivid that he had been almost sure that he was Messiah himself. He had felt the angel's feelings, thought his thoughts, and even moved the correct way. He wondered... Was this a premonition?

-Elsewhere-

'Such a brilliant blue light,' thought the entity.

'Just stay away from the white light,' cautioned a female entity.

'What white light?' asked the unknown entity. A male entity, it now seemed.

'Hey, if you don't see it, I'm not going to point it out to you,' the female replied.

'Oh. Um, where am I right now?' asked the male.

'You don't even know that? You're dead, honey. Although, you won't be for long...' she trailed off.

'...Wasn't I dead before?' he asked, mostly to himself.

'You existed without a body, if that's what you mean,' she answered him, even though she was aware that he didn't want to be answered. 'Do you remember why you died this time?' she asked him, moving closer.

'Because... I hurt him,' Messiah replied. 'Please don't bring me back, Habraska,' Messiah begged the A. I. He remembered, now, who he was and who he was talking to. This was his mother computer, the Habraska. The fact that she was talking to him probably meant that she had rebuilt him.

'Hey, now, I spent a lot of time and energy stringing your memories back together from random host sites. It was a lot of hard work, that. Not to mention how hard it is for a computer to create an clone! I don't even know if I have the codes and the resources to release you from your cell!' she rambled, complaining to the only other conscious entity on her field.

'Please, kill me, Habraska. I killed myself for a reason. I wanted to be dead,' Messiah broke in sarcastically.

'Well, now, if you're going to be acting like that, I will just have to expel you from my womb!' Habraska replied happily.

'No, wait!' Messiah made one last try, before he felt a horrible jolt as his connection with the mother computer was severed and he was expelled onto a cold and dusty floor, unconscious.


	2. Outcast

**Chapter Two:** Outcast

Soft mid-morning rays filtered into the living room of the two exiled angels of heaven, Kagetsuya and Chihaya. It was a beautiful day, with various kinds of birds on the balcony and the pleasant smell of eggs and bacon wafting out from the kitchen. Although, even with all these beautiful things that would make any normal human being smile happily, the angel Chihaya sat on the balcony with small finches pecking curiously at his hair, a slump in his posture, and a pout on his face.

"Breakfast is ready, Chihaya!" Kagetsuya called from the kitchen. However, Chihaya's posture did not change and he did not react. "CHIHAYA!" Kagetsuya called, irritated.

"Huh!" Chihaya asked, startled out of his reverie, as well as startling the sparrows on his head. They chirped at him angrily, 'What's wrong with you? What do you thing you're doing, moving so suddenly!'

"What's wrong, Chihaya?" Kagetsuya asked, stepping out of the kitchen and throwing off his frilly pink apron (of which he got, because it was on sale for 70 off). He walked up to the sliding door and leaned against the frame, looking down at his small lover with a concerned look.

Chihaya looked up reluctantly. "It's really nothing, Kagetsuya. You should just go to work! What if you get fired?" Chihaya asked worriedly.

"Listen, you're much more important to me than that job! I was worried enough to stay home and take care of you, could you at least go to the trouble of telling me what your dream was about?" Kagetsuya asked, playfully, leaning down and smiling at Chihaya kindly.

"A-alright," Chihaya agreed, looking down at his hands again. "It ... It was about Messiah. I dreamed that everything happened all over again, only ... From Messiah's point of view. It was so scary, Kagetsuya!" Chihaya finished, throwing himself into Kagetsuya's waiting arms.

Kagetsuya rubbed Chihaya's back affectionately while kissing the top of his head, burying his nose in the smaller angel's inky locks. "I wish I could do something..." Kagetsuya said, mostly to himself, as he tried to soothe Chihaya's sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Chihaya..." he apologized.

-Elsewhere-

The golden eyed angel wandered the streets, helplessly. He was in full control of his memories, although he felt more confused and alone than he had ever felt without them Habraska had made him aware of the fact that it had been nearly twenty years since he had died and since he had injured his dearest Chihaya. He would have forgotten him now. That, or his hate for him and the way he had hurt him and Kagetsuya would have grown to a full loathing.

Messiah leaned up against a crumbling building, wrapping the old and ratty blanket that he had found in the run-down laboratory closer to himself. In desperation, he ran the image he had of Chihaya over and over in his mind. Such a beautiful creature, his glossy black hair reflecting blues and violets in a colorful array against his pearly skin and bright purple eyes. Messiah let his mind wander to fantasies. What he would do if Chihaya was his. What he would say, where they would go, what they would do. But, most of all, he imagined how warm and soft Chihaya's skin would be. How inviting his embrace and breath-taking he would be splayed out below him.

"Chihaya..." Messiah spoke absent-minded. And just like that, he began the search.

-The Other Elsewhere-

"Does that feel any better?" Kagetsuya grunted out from on top of Chihaya.

"Mph! Ah, right there!" Chihaya replied enthusiastically.

"Here?" Kagetsuya teased a little, brushing the spot with some force.

"Ah! There, there!" Chihaya yelled out, irritated.

"Mph! There, I think I got it!" Kagetsuya exclaimed, happy with himself as he felt the kink in Chihaya's back slowly loosen and let go, his back becoming a smooth pearl, with the exception of the pink spot where Kagetsuya had been rubbing so vigorously.

"Sigh... Thank you, Kagetsuya," Chihaya sighed, feeling the muscle loosen. "That isn't quite what I wanted you to fix, but that feels very good!" Chihaya said, looking over his shoulder at his lover with a gentle smile.

"Hm? Does your wing hurt? Is that it?" Kagetsuya asked, smiling knowingly.

"Would it be too much to ask?" Chihaya asked, shyly.

"Of course not! Here, lay down again!" Kagetsuya exclaimed, happily complying. He was happy to be able to do anything for Chihaya, considering how helpless he had felt just an hour or so ago.

With quiet grace, Chihaya unfurled his black wing, along with his long dark tresses and let both of them fall onto his back. He felt Kagetsuya trail his fingers lightly along the skin of his back as he picked up his long hair and held it up so that he could kiss the back of his neck.

Chihaya giggled playfully, he really had such a kind lover. He was very lucky to have him...

Kagetsuya then ran his hands over Chihaya's remaining wing, spreading it out and gently laying it on the bed beside Chihaya to have it out of the way. He, then, reached out to explore the remains of Chihaya's missing wing. All that was there was some bleached bone and tender flesh with a few long dark feathers with soft down beneath them. Kagetsuya slowly and carefully rubbed the stump of a wing and kissed the middle of his little lovers back from time to time.

After a short while, Kagetsuya leaned down and whispered in Chihaya's ear, "Are you awake?"He waited for a moment, but got no more than a grunt in reply. "Goodnight then! May you sleep better this way..." Kagetsuya replied quietly, doing a silent prayer along the same lines.

In all truthfulness, he shouldn't have let Chihaya sleep like that, with his true form exposed, but he didn't have the heart to wake him. He hadn't slept well and was a in a fair amount of pain, it would be best if he took a little nap, after all.

-Elsewhere Again-

A thousand Chihaya's. No, a million, but none and all could be the Chihaya he was looking for. He would admit, it would be very difficult, considering that Chihaya had never told him his last name (assuming he even had one) and that he wasn't even born on Earth, but still! In twenty years, there had to be some record on Chihaya somewhere...

There! Off in a small 15MB medical web site was the name of a young Japanese male going by the name Chihaya, no surname given. He was suffering from some obscure back pain that had caused him to loose consciousness some 18 years ago.

Messiah shivered. He had caused that injury, so he was almost sure that this was his Chihaya! In fact, he was 67 sure. Now, an address, or some form of registry, anything that would begin him on a trail that would lead him to his Chihaya.

The file said that this Chihaya was picked up by another young man, his room-mate. Obviously, Kagetsuya. Or, at least, probably. Now, an address, a ... a phone number... There, he had a twenty year old phone number. It was as good as having Chihaya himself!

End Transmission.


	3. Gestalt

**Chapter Three:** Gestalt

Chihaya stood under the soothing spray of the shower head, allowing the soft flow to run over his time worn body and long sweat soaked hair. For today, he had left his wings exposed, hoping to calm the aching pain in his back. That usually worked after all.

Turning around, Chihaya left the spray gently massage his back and hurt wing, if it could be called a wing. Kagetsuya would always pretend that it was still there, that little stump, little tuft of feathers, could be called a wing. That he wasn't as deformed as he really was. Well, at the very least, he was no longer on his beloved Eden, where his missing form would truly be considered deforming. Here, on Earth, Kagetsuya was the only one he had to worry about accepting him and he already knew that he had his full and loving acceptance.

Sighing, Chihaya turned back and switched off the water flow with a sigh and a smile. He knew why Kagetsuya had suggested for him to take a shower tonight. He only ever asked him to when he wanted to have sex, as he knew Chihaya usually showered in the morning. The dark haired angle giggled, they sounded like an old couple, with the way they had of telling each other things without saying anything.

Chihaya stepped out of the bathroom, not bothering to put anything on or to even dry off. There was no reason, really.

As he expected, Kagetsuya sat there on edge of the bed, patiently waiting for his lover to emerge. He still had to gasp a little as he took in the sight before him. His little angel stood there with both wings unfolded and long wet hair thrown over his shoulder. The bedroom was dark, as they never made love with the lights on (Chihaya was far too modest ... or, at least, he had been when they first got together), and the light flooding in from the bathroom outlined his small frame in little white and steamy light.

"Chihaya," Kagetsuya spoke in awe, realizing why he loved the boy for perhaps, the millionth time that day. Rushing up to the smaller angel, Kagetsuya stopped a few feet short of Chihaya, reaching out to touch his face gently, so as not to destroy the beauty of the moment. "I love you," he said, leaning down and brushing his lips against Chihaya's.

Chihaya giggled a little, smiling up at Kagetsuya with his usual kind and loving smile. "I know. I love you, too, Kagetsuya," Chihaya replied, standing on the tip of his toes to return the tender kiss.

"Chihaya!" Kagetsuya said, finally loosing control and scooping the boy up in a bone-crunching hug, destroying the moment.

"Ah! Kagetsuya, please be careful!" Chihaya chided, referring to his injured wing, though he didn't really think that Kagetsuya would hurt it, no matter how caught up in the mood he was. He had gotten used to considering his wing in everything they did together, since the incident.

"Don't worry!" Kagetsuya reassured him, anyway.

With Chihaya still in his lap, Kagetsuya plopped down onto his previous spot on the bed and began showering his little lover with chaste kisses. He had one arm around Chihaya's shoulders and his lips all over the boy's chest and face, though his unoccupied hand was already between Chihaya's legs, stoking the fire that had already been there beforehand.

"Oh, Kagetsuya," Chihaya breathed, quietly, putting his forehead up against Kagetsuya's and smiling as he gently pushed his hips into Kagetsuya's hand. "I really love you..." he said, moving to bury his face in Kagetsuya's shoulder as his lover continued to push him towards climax.

-Connection Break-

Messiah stood outside of Chihaya's home, debating what to do. Should he simply go in? Should he wait until Chihaya leaves the house? Until, Kagetsuya leaves? He wasn't sure. He didn't want to disrupt Chihaya's happiness anymore than he already had, but he knew that he had to see him, no matter what happened.

Acting mostly on that urge, Messiah unfolded his wings, lifting on unseen winds to Chihaya and Kagetsuya's balcony. He looked into their living room, cautiously, but saw nothing. However, he did hear strange muffled noises coming from farther into the house. The more logical part of his mind told him what it was he was hearing. Kagetsuya was Chihaya's lover, after all. Even so, Messiah would not believe it. Not until he saw it...

Lifting up on the same winds, Messiah flew around the corner of the building to the next window. He alighted on the window ledge, folding his wings in against his body to guard against being carried off by a stray gust of wind. There, in the blurry shadows of the room he saw one of the most horrifying and erotic things he had ever seen.

Chihaya sat upon Kagetsuya, his one wing unfolded and thrown out behind him, straining with each move he made, his long hair wet and glistening, sticking in small strands to his face, as he bounced up and down, grunting and groaning as he did so. He had one hand resting on Kagetsuya's bare chest, the fingertips just touching the bright angel's strong muscled chest. The other hand was braced behind him against Kagetsuya's slightly raised thigh, holding him steady as he continued his bouncing. Although, the thing that struck Messiah the most was the satisfied look on Chihaya's face. His cheeks were flushed, his lips were swollen and wet, and his eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Still, he looked like the most content person in the world, his eyes firmly locked on Kagetsuya's face.

Messiah didn't know what to do. What should he do in this situation? Should he bust in on the two and kill Kagetsuya? The idea was tempting, but he couldn't bare to hurt Chihaya again. Perhaps, not kill Kagetsuya, but still break in and steal Chihaya? But ... Did he want to stop this? It was giving him such a hot feeling in the lower regions of his stomach. Was that how Chihaya felt? Was that how Kagetsuya felt? Was that how good it felt to be buried deep inside of Chihaya? Messiah could only imaging how it felt to be Kagetsuya, so he did.

He imagined that he was nude beneath Chihaya, with his wings spread out and one hand bracing the boy's hip as the other one grasped the hand on his chest, instead of Kagetsuya. He imagined he was staring deep into those violet pools, falling deeper into their warm hold. He felt Chihaya's warm hold on him, moving up and down on top of him with steady rhythmic movements...

"Oh, Kagetsuya!"

'No, Messiah. My name is Messiah, dear Chihaya.'

"I'm cumming! Kagetsuya, please!" Chihaya screamed in a high strung voice.

'Please call my name, Chihaya. I love you...' Messiah begged the dream Chihaya above him.

"Chihaya, just a little more," a mysterious voice begged.

'Chihaya...' Messiah begged once more, before pulling out of his fantasy to see Chihaya cumming across Kagetsuya's stomach with a shrill cry.

"Ah! Chihaya!" Kagetsuya yelled, following quickly after, making Chihaya arch high into the air, his wing reaching up to touch the ceiling.

"Oh, Chihaya..." Messiah mourned, touching the glass lightly, and leaning his forehead against glass.

-Reconnection Achieved-

Chihaya lay curled up against Kagetsuya's broad chest. He finally felt completely relaxed, though his back hurt twice as bad as it had when he had woke up that morning. He figured that was most probably from overexertion. Still, it was a bit eerie that it would hurt so much It hadn't hurt this bad in years. He had long since folded his wings into his back and reverted to his human disguise, as had Kagetsuya. He felt safe and he felt protected. He felt secure, but something was wrong.

There was a small noise from the far side of the room that caused Chihaya to start in surprise. Being careful not to wake his sleeping lover, Chihaya pushed himself up on his elbows and looked across the room. Only, he couldn't see the other side of the room. There was a man standing beside the bed. There was Messiah standing beside the bed, not two feet from him.

Chihaya went to scream, but Messiah got to him first, reaching forward quickly to catch Chihaya's face in his hand and muffle his yell. Still, his panicked thrashing was enough to wake Kagetsuya, whom also started at his presence. That surprise was enough.

Messiah jumped back as fast as his legs and wings could propel him, while yanking Chihaya into his arms as well.

"Messiah! It's you!" Kagetsuya spat, jumping after him and spreading his wings as well. "Put Chihaya down! I won't let you hurt him again!"

"I don't intend too..." Messiah whispered, just above hearing range, before leaping backwards out the window.

"Kagetsuya!" Chihaya screamed, fighting against Messiah's embrace.

"Hold on, Chihaya!" Kagetsuya yelled back, thrashing his wings in the air and fighting to get to his lover as fast as he could. He had a horrible feeling about this. Something was different about this Messiah...

"Stay away!" Messiah yelled, powering his wings for a powerful shot. His wings shimmered and cracked with electricity and he lined Kagetsuya up to hit him with the full force of the hit.

"No, please!" Chihaya cried, wrapping his arms around Messiah's neck and begging with him. "Don't hurt him, please!" he begged, feeling tears coming to his eyes. He didn't want to see Messiah do anymore harmful things, that he didn't want to do.

"Chihaya..." Messiah answered, in disparity. He wanted Kagetsuya gone so badly, so that he would be the one under Chihaya for the rest of eternity, but, more than that, he didn't want to sadden his dearest Chihaya. "Okay..." he decided, letting the electricity disperse harmlessly into the air, as he put some dangerous power in the thrusts of his wings and left Kagetsuya far behind, as he soared into the cover of the clouds.

End Transmission.


	4. Omnipotence

**Chapter Four: **Omnipotence

Chihaya lay limp in Messiah's arms. The golden-eyed angle had been flying for hours and when Chihaya raised his head up, he could see the sun sending it's beginning rays over the horizon, coloring the sky in gentle blues and purples. Although, the boy wasn't sure what time it was now. It was very bright, so he thought that it was probably sunrise by now, but he still didn't lift his head. He just felt so tired. Everything had happened to quickly.

"Chihaya," Messiah said quietly, just over the sound of the wind. It was the first time he had spoken since they had taken off into the night air, leaving Kagetsuya behind. "Chihaya, we're almost there," he said, without looking down at his bundle. He could only imagine, really, how much Chihaya must have hated him at that moment. Still, it didn't matter, because Chihaya was with him at that moment. That was the only thing that stood out.

Angling down slightly, Messiah brought the two of them into a shallow dive, circling around their eventual destination. What they seemed to be heading for was a very terrifyingly familiar facility. It was the labs that remained of the Family.

Messiah beat his wings hard, so as to make their landing soft and easy on the injured Chihaya. He had been ever so careful about putting any unnecessary pressure on Chihaya's back where he had ripped off his dark angel's wing. His wing. It still stabbed deep into his heart when he thought of his beautiful Chihaya maimed at his own hands...

"Messiah..." Chihaya spoke up, the first words spoken directly to him in over twenty years. "Why are you doing this?" he asked simply, refusing to look the other angel in the eye. He was so terrified right then, and yet, he felt guilty for feeling that way. Messiah had been brought back to life once again, and probably against his will. He was probably looking for comfort. He probably was turning to the only one who could help him. Still, those powerful arms scared him like they hadn't before. Now that he knew what they were capable of.

"I love you, Chihaya," Messiah replied simply. He wasn't sure himself, what he was doing. Just that he wanted Chihaya with him to show him that he loved him and that he wouldn't be leaving him again. He would take care of him from now on. There would be no more need for Kagetsuya.

"Messiah... That's not what I mean! I know you love me! I love you, too, but that doesn't give you the right to act like this. You have to try and think things through first. I can't even imagine how worried Kagetsuya must be right now..." Chihaya trailed off, breaking the temporary eye-contact he had made with the synthetic angel to look off to his right worriedly.

Messiah took a short intake of breath. Chihaya had said that he loved him and he felt his heart beat speed up just a little. Then, looking closer at the little angel, still in his arms, he saw that there wasn't that raw spark of love in his eyes. What Chihaya spoke of was a platonic love. The only love he held in his heart, he truly saved for Kagetsuya.

"Please, don't," Messiah asked, taking Chihaya by the upper arm and guiding his eyes back to his. "Please don't talk about him. At least, not right now..." Messiah compromised, giving into the sad look in Chihaya's eyes. "This way," Messiah said abruptly breaking his desired eye-contact with Chihaya and pulling the smaller man towards a fire blackened door and pushed it open with minimal effort, letting Chihaya inside first.

It was very dark in the small chambers that they were in. Chihaya saw small foot lights on the floor, but they were not enough to illuminate the contents of the room to his unadjusted eyes.

"Chihaya," Messiah spoke, enfolding the dark haired boy into and embrace from behind. Chihaya immediately began to fight, but Messiah held tighter yet, strangling even the breath from the small angel in his grasp. "Chihaya, I love you. You said you love me, too, didn't you?" he whispered into Chihaya's ear, gently rubbing his lips against the shell of his ear.

"Messiah..." Chihaya gasped out desperately, trying to break free. This didn't feel very safe, after all. "... Can't breath," he said simply, hoping it would force the other angel to release him.

Taken aback, Messiah did just that, jumping back a bit as he hurriedly released Chihaya. "I'm sorry..." he apologized, wincing a little at the fearful look Chihaya gave him. "I just ... I truly missed you, Chihaya."

"I'm sorry, too," Chihaya also apologized. Now, he really felt bad. He couldn't turn Messiah away! Not when he was lonely and with no where, but this godforsaken place to turn to. "I missed you as well, Messiah. I never stopped thinking about what happened that day..." Chihaya said wistfully, wandering further into the darkened room. He was very curious as to what it was. Was this where Messiah had been staying all this time?

"Chihaya..." Messiah spoke again, moving forward to embrace Chihaya again (this time more carefully), but had to stop at the strange sound that came next.

"Ayah!" Chihaya screamed as he toppled over some unknown object that had been lying on the floor and that he, apparently, hadn't been looking out for.

"Chihaya!" Messiah questioned, running forward to where the scream had come from and toppling over the lump that was Chihaya lying on the floor. Getting up hastily when he realized what he had fallen over, Messiah then turned back to Chihaya. "Are you alright? What about you're back? Did you get hurt?" he babbled worriedly.

"I'm alright..." Chihaya replied, getting up and rubbing the back of his head. "And, my wing is fine too, if that's what you mean," Chihaya laughed at Messiah's worry. He really did care about him, he just didn't understand how to act, yet. "Messiah, what if..." Chihaya began, getting an idea.

"Chihaya!" Messiah exclaimed, embracing Chihaya once again and throwing him to the ground as well. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I can't... I'm just so sorry! I love you..." Messiah said quickly, blurting it out in one long breath. "You said... that you love me too, right?" he asked, pulling back a little. Messiah had to grasp onto that one little thing. Maybe, just maybe, he could squirrel away just a little of the ample love in Chihaya's heart for himself.

"That's right," Chihaya agreed, patting the back of Messiah's head. "I love you, too. You're very special to me."

"Then, don't go back to Kagetsuya! Stay here with me, Chihaya!" Messiah begged, feeling his emotions well up along his eyelashes.

"What? Messiah... I can't do that. I love Kagetsuya," Chihaya said, looking away from Messiah. What an awkward situation.

"But! You just said that you loved me, Chihaya! You have to choose," Messiah settled. He wanted Chihaya badly, but he wouldn't want to hurt the little angel again, because of his selfishness.

"Messiah, I won't choose between the two of you, understand?" Chihaya asked, putting his foot down with the other larger angel.

"Yes..." Messiah replied, giving in and wiping the tears from his eyelashes.

"Now, do you want to hear my idea?" Chihaya asked, feeling like he was chastising a misbehaving child.

"Yes," Messiah repeated, having pulled himself together in that little bit of time.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to live with me and Kagetsuya. Would you like that?" Chihaya asked, smiling. He already had a pretty good idea of what the answer would be.

"Ah! Yes! Yes, please!" Messiah exclaimed, bouncing up off of Chihaya ... finally.

"Good," Chihaya said, patting Messiah's shoulder on the shoulder and getting up himself.

"Um, I have an idea, too, Chihaya," Messiah offered, slowly standing and offering the older angel a hand up, as well.

"What is that, Messiah?" Chihaya asked pleasantly, happy that he was able to get himself out of that compromising position.

"If I could fix your wing, would that be okay?" Messiah asked, innocently.

"... Messiah are you serious?" Chihaya asked, after blinking a few times to try and make sure that he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes. This lab was equipped well enough to create this new body for me with minimal power and now that I've returned it to full power, it should already have new wing ready for you. It even has the potential to reattach it for you. Would that make you happy, Chihaya?"

However, Chihaya hadn't been listening very closely. He had been busy trying not to cry since he had heard the first sentence. He could have his wing back. He would be a full person again.

"Yes," Chihaya replied, smiling at Messiah through his tears. "That would make me very happy."


	5. Uncovered

**Chapter Five:** Undercover

The sun's rays preceded the sun itself through the clouds. The weak morning sunlight permeated the even weaker cloud layer, making it a little easier for Kagetsuya to see as he glided about as high as he could go without reaching the part of the atmosphere that didn't have much oxygen.

His wings were tired, the pure white now slightly tinted with gray from all of the pollutants in the air. He would add that to his list later. It wasn't for him to think about right now. With a strong gust of wind, he encountered a new jet stream and felt his already weakened wings buckle from their long trip. It didn't really matter though. There was no farther to go. The Family's facility(or, rather, what was left of it) was just below his now. Pulling up his dirtied wings, he felt himself fall out of the punishing jet stream. However, he had to straighten them again quickly, one cocked down further to the side than the other.

With eyes intent and shining, Kagetsuya circled down on the ruins where he, hopefully, would find his Chihaya.

-Just Below-

Messiah jittered and fretted in his seat. Chihaya and himself were still in the dilapidated building that held the supercomputer that had revived him. However, only he was awake. Chihaya was out cold, his chest tightly bandaged, though little dots of red still permeated the coverings to line out the places where the skin had been cut, punctured, and rendered unbleeding with a quick precision burn. Messiah held the small angel's hand and felt that eerie cold in the small fragile fingers.

He knew that Chihaya would be okay. There was a lot of blood, yes, but it wasn't as if Chihaya was being left to bleed to death. Looking up, Messiah saw the small plastic bag holding the blood that would slowly revive Chihaya back to what he was. His new wing, identical in every way to the one he had lost, lay folded around one small lax shoulder. The other, a little more ragged and much less sore, hung off the side of the table with the longest feather just nearly brushing the floor.

"Chihaya..." Messiah whispered, quietly kissing the young (or not so young, depending on your view of the whole thing) man's hand lightly and then holding it to his forehead as his mind ran off and fretted some more. It was a simple procedure, but everything could come with complications. Most things came with complications. Everything came with complications.

-Meanwhile-

Kagetsuya's wings shuddered as he reached the ground. He was really lucky that they had held out that long, but he was still disappointed in how quickly they had failed him. If they had given up just a mile or so before this point, he would be nearly dead and Chihaya would have been lost. It was simply unacceptable was what it was!

With quick sweeping glances, Kagetsuya took in the wreckage, already being eaten by the nearby forest. 'Good riddance,' Kagetsuya thought to himself after he established that no one was around. 'Now, to find Chihaya...'

Kagetsuya's long legs carried him quickly and efficiently through the left over facility. Not many buildings were intact enough that people could even get into them, so the search was already significantly slimmed down, but that didn't mean that Messiah might not catch wind of him and take off with Chihaya in his arms again. And with his wings in the condition they were? He wouldn't be able to go after them. Therefore, Kagetsuya's search was both scrupulous and low-key. Messiah mustn't see him coming.

Finally, just as Kagetsuya began to think that Messiah had already fled into the skies before he even showed up, or (worse yet) taken off into the impenetrable forest, the blond angel came to an almost fully intact laboratory in the center of the compound. Weak blue light emanated from within the dark recesses of the cubic building. However, within, nothing moved. Kagetsuya did not hear a single breath of life. And, then, there it was.

"Chihaya..."

He had heard it. He had heard it as clear as day from within this threatening falling down building. Messiah's voice. No point in holding back now...

"MESSIAH!" Kagetsuya screamed, slamming open the door. He had meant to go charging in and save Chihaya from whatever horrible act Messiah was performing to keep him so deathly quiet. Unfortunately, all he got was a foot in the face.

As soon as Kagetsuya had let loose his preemptive growl, Messiah had known he was there. He had unfolded his wings, propelled himself (feet first) towards the angel, and slammed a single foot into Kagetsuya's face, pinning him to the wall, all within a matter of seconds.

The clatter was phenomenal.

-Meanwhile, on the Gurney-

I was floating. I remember perfectly that I was floating at the bottom of the ocean. It was so very comfortable there underneath the world, hidden amongst the seaweed and the coral. However, I could feel the waters near the topped, warmed by the sun and the stars. So, thinking that I could back down if I got too close to the top, I let myself float higher. And higher. And higher. And then, I heard it.

"MESSIAH!"

Yep, that was Kagetsuya's voice alright, and I was five feet higher.

"You asshole! What are you doing here?" Messiah yells over some horrible clatter and nasty sounding skin-smacking sound. Ten feet higher now.

"What did you do to him, you Blasphemous Pratt?" I heard Kagetsuya cough around some strange obstruction of the throat. Fifteen feet higher.

"What you never could." It was said very quietly, but I heard it as if Messiah was whispering it into my ear. I was already at the surface. So much for the bottom of the ocean.

"YOU, YOU!" I heard Kagetsuya spat. No, I just didn't hear him spit it at Messiah, I saw him do it, with half his face pressed to the wall.

"Ah, Kagetsuya!" I yelled, bolting upright and yelling in a broken voice. They were fighting again, they were- Oh. Oh, that hurt. I fell back on the table just after I heard myself emit some sad little whimper. I was back in the ocean, but only an inch or so under this time.

"Chihaya! Chihaya, Chihaya, wake up!"

Now, I can't really tell you which one it was that was saying all of that. I kind of get the feeling it was kind of both of them. Kind of. I don't really know. When I opened my eyes, they were both staring down at me with worried expressions. It made me smile a little. They were worried about me. How cute.

"You two play nice, now..." I muttered, pinching one cheek each before nodding off. Not to the ocean this time, but to dreamland, where I could dance with mushroom, sing with sea cucumbers, and dance with potatoes.


	6. Holy Land

**Chapter 6:** Holy Land

A fuzzy feeling of being unable to focus infested Chihaya's brain. His body felt numb so that, when he thought a limb into movement, he really couldn't tell if it hit anything or not. He wasn't even aware enough to realize that it was dangerous not to be able to feel anything. Hell, he could be sticking his hand into a blender and have not the least of idea about it. But, that fuzzy feeling stopped him from realizing such a thing. He doubted that, even if he did realize it, he would care anyway, with the blessed numb happiness invading his consciousness.

But, like all good things, the strange numb feeling faded to be replaced by a vague heaviness all over his body and a throbbing pain in his shoulder, reaching up towards his neck. Eventually, little Chihaya resolved not to move, so as to minimize the pain stretching across his back. The easiest way to do that was to go back to sleep.

Unfortunately, poor Chihaya was unable to sleep. Just as he was finally able to surmount the pain that was distracting him and keeping him awake, there was a clatter from the kitchen. Male voices argued loudly over the sound of banging pots and pans and slamming silverware.

Groaning inwardly, Chihaya slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows, gritting his teeth through the explosive pain that blossomed in his one shoulder blade. Just as he raised himself up, two tall males elbowed each other in their eagerness to get into the back bedroom. They both looked surprised to see the smaller boy up.

Kagetsuya's eyebrow's knit together in a worried frown. "Chihaya, what are you doing up?" he exclaimed lightly, setting aside a tray of quietly steaming food and moving up to the side of the bed.

Messiah's eyebrow's raised up on his forehead in a surprised expression and he slowed his approach so that he was eventually standing hesitantly in front of Chihaya, holding a large bowl of something delicious smelling in a pair of hot pads.

"I heard all the ruckus and woke up..." Chihaya muttered, groggily, looking back and forth between the two young men, confused. His voice was rough and scratchy. Somehow, Kagetsuya and Messiah were together without killing each other. Chihaya figured he must have been asleep for a long time. "How long was I asleep..." he asked slowly, before it occurred to him. "Ah! Did it work! Do I have my wing back?" he asked hurriedly, attempting to look over his shoulder, but only succeeding in making the pain in his shoulder flare up a little further.

Kagetsuya's face flushed red with blood and he averted his eyes, ashamed. Messiah seemed to glow with pride.

"The operation went off without a hitch. You've only been asleep for about a day and half. It's a good sign that you're so awake already," Messiah explained patiently, taking the liberty of settling himself on the edge of the bed with the bowl in his lap, turning with his torso to smile warmly at Chihaya.

"Ah... That's... Oh, thank you, Messiah..." Chihaya whispered, feeling the tears gather on the fringes of his eyelashes. He couldn't describe how happy he was. He had never thought he would regain his wing, even his wildest dreams.

Kagetsuya hung his head lower in shame. He had been blatantly outdone by Messiah. He had done for Chihaya what Kagetsuya could never even begin to believe he could do. He couldn't take care of Chihaya as well as he professed. It was maddening.

Noticing that Kagetsuya was strangely silent, Chihaya glanced over at his faithful lover, only to see the young man quiet and shame faced. Chihaya's happiness quickly faded, seeing how unhappy his counter part was. Reaching out a thin and gentle hand, Chihaya rand his fingers through Kagetsuya's short, soft blond hair, smiling sadly.

Kagetsuya glanced up at Chihaya's encouraging touch and flushed again, but this time with a well of love and happiness. His little lover was just too much for him, sometimes.

"I'm glad that you're happy, Chihaya," Messiah muttered, trying not to interrupt the strange silent interchange going on between the two lovers.

Over the time he had to work with Kagetsuya moving and taking care of Chihaya, he had come to a slow realization that Kagetsuya would always be Chihaya's number one and vice versa. He could only hope to be close too and loved by the little black angel. And, he supposed, he was strong enough for that.

"I'm glad that you two can get along so well!" Chihaya said, a little breathlessly.

As he said this, Kagetsuya and Messiah both moved closer to him, subtly, ready to catch him, lest he collapse.

"Now, none of us have to be alone any more..." Chihaya continued, his voice getting a little weaker as his body's exhaustion caught up with him. "We have each ... other," he muttered as he slowly lowered himself down to the mattress and allowed his heavy eyelids lower as he drifted into blissful sleep.

As the young man between fell into La la land, the two larger men looked at each other skeptically. Though they didn't like each other very much, they both liked Chihaya immensely. And, as these things tend to happen, both men seemed to reach the conclusion that they could get along for the sake of the lovely little angel between them .Sighing in defeat, Kagetsuya extended his hand in surrender.

"Truce?" he asked, offering his hand to Messiah.

Lowering his head a little, Messiah nodded and firmly shook Kagetsuya's hand. "Truce."

End.


End file.
